Cooking vessel handles, particularly those made of heat-setting resin such as bakelite, are known to be connected to the cooking vessel by means of a metal connecting member, which is fixed to the handle and then connected to the cooking vessel by means of screws or rivets.
Various devices for fastening the connecting member to the handle are known.
One known connecting member, for example, has a flanged portion for connection to the cooking vessel; and an open-section collar portion fitted onto a connecting portion of the handle, and having two side by side end edges bent inside respective slits formed in a top face of the connecting portion of the handle. Underneath, the connecting portion has a recess into which a fastening member, in particular a blade cut into the lateral wall of the collar portion, is pressed and permanently deformed.
This and other similar solutions have the drawback of producing a handle in which the collar portion of the connecting member is interrupted (open) and therefore unsightly. Neither is this type of solution fully satisfactory in terms of fast, easy assembly.